L'appel du vide V2
by Erqurel
Summary: Cheated, abandoned, dejected Hikigaya Hachiman was faced with a choice to jump in the calls of the void, or make a deal with the devil, who is currently out stretching her hand. -A retake of my unplanned fanfiction L'appel du Vide (Pairing: Haruno/Hachiman) (AU! Revenge/cheated on fanfic) (Chapter 2 fixed)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: ****_"L'appel du Vide"_**

**(Hachiman's POV)**

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

Sleep, a condition of body and mind such as that which typically recurs for several hours every night, in which the nervous system is relatively inactive, the eyes closed, the postural muscles relaxed, and consciousness practically suspended a.k.a a time of peace and tranquillity.

WHICH IS CURRENTLY DISTURBED BY THIS FUCKING THING!

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Be-

The annoying blaring sound of the alarm clock was abruptly stopped, and I was again to return to the lull of it, until my wife, Hikigaya Yukino (Yeah that's right! MY WIFE!) Woke me through the form of a slap on the head "Honey wake up, time for work..." she said drearily.

Not wanting to return to the land of the living I began to bargain my way out through the most clichéd line I could ever muster:

"Fuv mrr mntz"

My wife giggled "I never knew I raised such a lazy husband"

"Well this lazy husband needs something to unlazy-fy himself" I answered groggily as I look at her with a perverted grin.

she frowned and tutted" Later before you go to work, we wouldn't want you to be late, plus you told me that you'll bring Momoji to school later, remember?" she reminded me like a certain strict teacher from high school would do.

.

.

.

Huh weird I felt like someone's gonna punch me sooner or later...

Oh well...

"Fine fine" I responded as I begrudgingly woke up

My wife then held my cheeks and said "Dush a gud wuvvy boy you are... now stand up!" and I was pushed off the bed

Troublesome woman as a certain ninja would like to say.

_**...**_

After my sweet morning bath, I made my way towards the kitchen; wherein, the smell of spices and sweets were wafted in the air, I breathed in the smell with my eyes closed, ahhh~

Then a pitter patter of slow small footsteps was heard entering the room, ahh my daughter is awake it would seem.

"Good morning Momiji!" I said enthusiastically as I picked her up and spun her.

She giggled and shouted "No! Daddy! stooop!" and I conceded. NOT!

"Hmmm...No I won't" as I continued to spin.

I would have continued until my wife entered the room and stopped me" If both of you have time to play, I wouldn't have stopped you, but you" she pointed at me "Are going to be late!"

Geez...I know demon super woman.

I pouted at her.

She then told us to sit and wait for a quick breakfast, which was served fifteen minutes later """Itadakimasu!""" we prayed and dug in.

At this point I wish days like these would last forever

**_..._**

"Sooo...that goodbye kiss, I've been waiting for?" I asked… perversely? Seductively? Passionately?

I then looked at her, and saw her hesitating for a second 'huh? That's weird…normally she would've given it by now'

"Uhhm...Maybe later...I mean you need to go and fast! Both of you are going to be late" she then looked at me with a pathetic smile. Huh…weird…

"Fine..."I started with an unconvincing tone "I'll hold you onto that okay?"

She merely nodded and said her goodbye.

...

"Bye Momiji! Be careful! I'll pick you up later" I said to my daughter as I dropped her off the daycare

"Okay!" she responded and waved farewell with a large smile on her face, it goes on for a moment before entering the building.

'hHehe! That's cute gotta tell Yukino!' I then reached for my pocket and searched for my phone, which is… huh nowhere?

"Seems like I forgot it at home" goddamnit "What a pain..." I said as I began my trudge back towards my house.

"Wonder what Yukino was doing?"

_**...**_

She is cheating; Yukino is currently cheating.

If you must know though, cheating is an act dishonestly or unfairly in order to gain an advantage, especially in a game or examination

It is done by a person when they are:

Trying to get a passing mark in exams, so you wouldn't get scolded by your parents, Hacking votes, to have a sense of false fulfillment (and if you are a sleazy politician, who wants to grab easy cash) trying to get back at someone, so that you could have their attention, even though they had it in the beginning, and many much more forms, that I don't care to enumerate right now; one thing is for certain though.

Any forms of cheating can and will be caught.

No matter how hard you hide it.

No matter how good you are.

No matter how smart you are.

No one can outrun karma, it will and always be caught on.

And that's the situation I 'am in now, no matter how hard I tried, no matter how much I gave effort to it, no matter how much I pour my heart into it... I have been cheated with.

Who knew that she could do something like this, who knew how she'd done it, it was quick, it was fast, I have never caught on of what she have been doing.

Now I stare at my supposed wife... Sorry I meant ex-wife.

I thought she was genuine, I thought she was the one, I thought she is true.

Who knew?

Who fucking knew?

I stared at her, as I saw her fucking Hayama in the bed; they were being sloppy, mindless even.

And right now I don't care, and I banged the door to startle these dogs; and startled they are, in fear even as they saw my judging glare.

They were quick to cover themselves; they're even dressed, perhaps so that the other one could leave quickly? If so that means that they have been doing this for a while.

I steeled my glare towards them.

"Get the fuck out of my house Hayama" was the first thing I said.

"Hikigaya-san-" I cut him off and punched him in the face; he retaliated, but I caught his hand and break it, he screamed.

"GET. THE. FUCK OFF. MY. HOUSE." I said again.

This time he weaselled away, fucking coward.

"You" I said to my ex-wife "what the actual fuck?"

"Hachiman I can, explain" she said, trembling!

"I'll give you ten minutes" I said, barely containing my anger.

And ten minutes passed, and silence was her answer.

Tears, now flowed down my eyes, broken my voice settled in a baritone husky to ask the most important question:

"Why?"

A minute passed and she gave her answer: "it's because, of all the things we did, after all the road we've been through, you didn't give me what I want"

Bull.

Fucking.

Shit.

Is this a prank? Is this even real? Okay where's the fucking camera?

"Didn't. Give. You. What. You. Want?" I said; and I laughed hysterically.

"I GAVE YOU A FUCKING HOUSE! I GAVE YOU A DAUGHTER! I GAVE YOU HALF OF MY EARNINGS! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING!" I shouted, and continued listing everything I've done for her for a minute.

A minute full of me bleeding my heart out.

A minute of her trying to be pitiful.

And after that, I calmed down looked at her and said

"Get out of my house, this instance, we'll divide assets in a latter date" I said

"No Hachi please" she said

"GET!" I said

And she wailed

"You have no right to cry...please just get out" I said in a broken tone

"THIS IS THE POLICE! OPEN THE DOOR!"

I whirled back 'What?'

The door banged loudly

What the fuck?

"HELP ME PLEASE HE'S KILLING ME!"

My thoughts frozed for a moment.

'RUN YOU IDIOT!' my thoughts screamed; and I thus ran, but they caught me before I even bailed out; I tried to explain everything, but they didn't listen not even once and everything went down the drain from there.

The police tased me down, thinking I was hurting the child, I saw my traitorous wife sobbing and spinning stories, she caught my eye, and I saw it.

The look of someone victorious.

A smirk, a tiny smirk graced her face.

This fucking bitch.

Then I blacked out, waking up in a cell, which I spent eight months in, serving a crime I didn't commit.

Then the court came, which made my situation worst.

Friends and family have clamoured justice for me, but we all know how things like these goes.

The strong overpowers the weak.

With her name, she manipulated court, with her tales; she gets the judge's favour, with her money, correction: MY MONEY! She bought 'evidences' against my supposed 'abuse.'

I was at the precipice of my depression.

And I was sentenced guilty, two years prison time, with all my hard earned assets going to her, even my sweet daughter, for a crime that didn't exist.

And two years have passed, with no one to cling too, no one to be my pillar, I found myself atop of the tallest tower, written with her family's name.

I hate her, very much.

"You hear me Yukino! I hate you"

Ironic, the woman who I thought would be by my side every step, led me to this very end, making me miserable, and leaving me for another.

I laughed.

And inched my steps near the edge; feeling L'appel du vide in effect, I stretched my hands out, and leaned.

Only to be caught by the one person, I didn't expect the most

"Listen first, before you make this decision, I'll make sure it'll make you worth your while" said the unexpected surprise, and backed away an inch

"I barely caught you in time, it's a good thing we have these fast elevator, do you know how hard it is to pinpoint you? You're off the grid!" She said with a smile

"Make it quick" I said sharply

"You want revenge? I can make it happen!"she said, with a devilish smile

"What makes you think I want revenge?" I asked her

"Please Hachiman, even I know how unconvincing you are right now" she rolled her eyes. She then breathed and looked at me with a wilful glare.

"Look, I know what happened, believe me I would have tried and stopped her, if it weren't for me being sent to the west for no apparent reason, then freezing my accounts everywhere, because she knew that I would stop her, she even made the local government to have me in persona non-grata for four years, making me stuck in Tokyo for a while, preventing me to visit you and help you..." she then looked at the Chiba skyline "...so right now, I want nothing more but to hurt her, yet due to her new gained power; she is untouchable" she returned her gaze to me outstretching her hand "unless of course, if you were to help me, I would at least have a leverage...and an ally, a partner, a confidant" She explained

She walked over to me, retaining her outstretched hand, and every step widened her lips to a devilish smile

"So what do you say? Would you like to take back what has been cheated against you? Would you like to make this deal?"

And with that I weighed the choice presented to me, jump down to the call or make a deal with the devil.

Both are options that will make his life forfeit as it was, yet both interested him to no end.

An hour passed, thinking and weighing, rotating my gears in my head.

And then I made my decision.

"See you downstairs...Haruno"

"What do you mean?"

She didn't get my answer as I rushed to my chosen decision.

Chapter 1: Ended

A/N: So this is my retake on my unplanned/planned/ I-don't-even-know-how-I-began-this-fic fanfic so I hope you enjoyed this as much as the other one, and more importantly reviewed like the other one…so yeah…Enjoy and as always tell me: Shall I continue

P.S: I'm not really confident with my writing if you want to know, kind of new in the writing scene so any criticisms will be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Carpe Diem**

"See you downstairs...Haruno".

"What do you mean?" Haruno asked him; she then watched him walked towards the ledge and perched on the "NO!" She shouted barely catching him.

"LET ME GO YUKINOSHITA!"

"LET YOU GO OR WHAT HACHIMAN!? YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!?"

"LET ME GO!-"

"FU-" Haruno didn't finish her words as she met the man's elbow; stunning her momentarily

'Ah shit' Hachiman thought as he saw her nose trickling blood, in which Haruno took notice and angered her; with a menacing scowl she retaliated with a knee strike to his groin, while slapping him in the process.

Haruno then spit some blood out of her mouth "FUCKING HELL MAN, I OFFERED YOU A HELPING HAND! AND THIS IS HOW YOU RESPOND!"

Hachiman, while writhing on the floor, shouted "WELL I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I'M NOT SOME CHARITY WORKER TO DO YOUR LOOSE ENDS!"

"THEN DON'T DO IT FOR ME, DO IT FOR YOUR DAUGHTER! SHE'S THE ONE WHO NEEDS YOU MORE THAN ANYONE!" she exclaimed.

"W-what? WHAT DOES MOMIJI HAS TO DO WITH ALL THIS!?"

"She's being tortured…by 'her' Hachiman!"

"H-how?"

"It's when I was allowed to return to Chiba…"

**(FLASHBACK)**

Livid is not the word you'll describe what Yukinoshita Haruno is feeling right now; enraged is more accurate ,but still a little bit far from what really storm she is currently brewing.

'Could you blame me? I was chased out of my own home and country, and freezed my accounts everywhere, only to be told that my sister, my very own sister issued a persona non grata for me!'

I don't know what is happening to the world right now, but it's turning to shit because of what she is doing.

"YUKINO!"

Said person was calmly drinking tea, who upon seeing her, set it down at the table side.

"Ara! Nee-san… you're" Yukino then glanced a glare to Hayato, who became stiff under it "-back." She said finishing off with a bored tone "What are you doing!? First sending me to Europe, then you blocked my passport what are you-" she then saw somethi- no,' SOMEONE' crawling out of the corner. It was

"M-MOMIJI!?" and by the looks of the child, she looks like she haven't fed for days

"YOU-" Haruno strode towards her she then was stopped by some bodyguards and slammed her to the floor (which was probably sent by Hayato) 'So that's why she glared' Haruno thought.

"What have you done? What have you done to your daughter!?"

Yukino merely smirked.

And a cold feeling settled at her stomach.

'No 'that' is not my sister, not my sweet Yukino' she thought

"Who are you!? What have you done to my sister!?" Haruno shouted

"Please throw her to the streets I don't want her marring the carpets" she ordered the bodyguards "NO! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME! I ORDER YOU TO STAND DOWN!" But her shouting was ignored. Yukino then looked towards Momiji "And you my sweet child~" the girl flinched "We may have to do another study session~"

Momiji then sent a quick frantic look towards the struggling Haruno, who met her eyes

"H-HELP PLEASE!" the kid said, before the doors was closed and later was thrown out of the streets.

Haruno then stood up with the most piercing of all glares plastered on her face.

"YUKINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" She shouted.

Haruno slumped to the ground.

'Now what do I do?'

Then something clicked in her mind

"Hachiman!" she exclaimed "I need to find Hachiman"

** (FLASHBACK END)**

"And that's why I'm here with you right now"

Hachiman then sat down after Haruno relayed her story "Mo-moji?"

Haruno then sighed and sat next to him.

"Shhh... it's okay, it's okay shhh.." she said while comforting him "Sorry I couldn't do anything, I would have throttled her throat ,but I was stopped before it even happened."

Moments of Hachiman's broken sobbing and Haruno's comforting passed by before the latter spoke again.

"Are you okay now?" She asked him

A few seconds passed before he gave a soundless nod.

"So what will it be Hachiman? Will you help me now?"

"YOU'RE GODDAMN RIGHT!"

Haruno sighed in relief.

"then we're back in business"

**Chapter 2 End**

**A/N: Sorry for my snail paced updates, I'm really trying to slow burn this stuff and to not rush it, like the other one LMAO.**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors English is not my first language.**

**And like always let me know something in the reviews if need be **

**So…shall I continue?**


End file.
